Blue and Gray
by TheatreManiac
Summary: This is an original story. Don't come at me for it.


A story of princesses

Once there were two princesses. The first had sleek black hair down to her waist and always put it in a French braid. She had very noticeable grey eyes and her name was Ashlynn . Ashlynn was smart, very calm and collected, fearless, trusting, obedient,and quite sneaky. She was 14 years old, and spent free time on archery in secret. The second princess had equally sleek black hair down to her shoulders and never put it up. The girl had electric blue eyes and was known as Jaylin. Jaylin what is athletic, risky, independent, and good with a knife. She was 11 years old and both were the princesses of Belfraia. The first always wore a strapless gray sundress, and the second war one with peekaboo shoulders and was blue. They had an overprotective father would never let them outside except on rare occasions. sometimes the princesses went outside secretly and at those times the younger one, Jaylin, wore overalls with a striped shirt and blue Converse and Ashlynn wore a gray romper and gray converse. Ashlynn had a Pomeranian dog and Jaylin had a Bernese Mountain dog.

CHAPTER ONE

Ashlynn

Yep. Here I am. Today is my 14th birthday, a.k.a. the day I get my own room. I'm not happy. This mean is can't share a room with Jaylin anymore, and she's my best friend. Also my sister. We're princesses. I'm the oldest child, which means I'm in line. To the throne. Of all of Belfraia. I know, right? Today is also my grand birthday ball. I, of course, have a gray dress with pink roses climbing up it. Jaylin's in blue, also with pink roses. Except hers has off the shoulder sleeves. We have our morning pillow fight, then eat breakfast. I have eggs, toast, and apple juice, and Jay(that's my nickname for Jaylin, she calls me Ashie) has Cheerios. She always does. "Now Ashlynn," my father says, "get dressed and meet me at the top of the staircase, and we can see your new room". I'm not ready to leave the nursery. But me and Jay slowly go to our room and get dressed.

We go to the stairs, and Father leads us down one of two small halls and to a gray door. The way it's set up is there is the two staircases, then a wall with two open cutouts on either side. "Ready?" "Ready". Inside is the most beautiful room I've ever seen. It's huge! About a yard away is a humongous canopy bed, with my covers on it. The staff had them brought up this morning. I bet you can guess what colour they are. Off to the side is a bookcase, and the bedside table has a lamp and my picture of Jaylin and me. Next to us is a door, and inside is a giant closet. Wow. And even more to the left of me is the bathroom. Nothing special there. "Now girls, me and Lucille(Lucille is our maid) discussed it and agreed that Jaylin moves bedroom in the next hall over, Ashlynn." Dad says. Jay runs out and into the second hall and opens the blue door next to my gray one. "Wooowwww" she squeals. Hers is the same as mine, just with blue instead of gray and white. "Off to your studies. Be in the ballroom ready for the ball at 5:45 pm. The ball begins at 6:15. Oh, and happy birthday Ashlynn. " I smile. We head down to the library, which is where we study.

At 4:45, Jay and I head to our rooms. We get our robes on(they're just normal white bathrobes with our names sewn in) and Jaylin goes to my room. We do our hair and makeup (actually our maids Lucille and Bridgette did our hair). What I didn't realise at first was in my bathroom there is a door at the end with a powder room inside to do my makeup. I do mine, then a little bit of Jaylin's, then we get our gowns on and go downstairs to the ballroom. My hair is in these two fancy little French braids clipped together while the rest of my jet black hair is down and brushed. Jaylin's hair is down with two buns on top. In the ballroom, my father is waiting. "You two look lovely, just like your mother" he says. We are always compared to our mother. She died when Jay was 3, so when I was 6. Neither of us remembers her that well, except she was very kind.

Then the ball began. It wasn't chaos, but it was VERY noisy. I walked around and said hi to people, the got some punch and found Jay. "How's it going?" She asked. "A lot of hi and goodbye," I said. "Find anyone cool?" "Two people. Lisa(Lisa is our friend from Gemena who happens to be a duchess there) and Leonard(Leo is Lisa's twin brother, and he's a duke)." "Cool. I bet Melissa is here too." Melissa is Jay's age and from Russian royalty descent. "Tonight?" Jay asked. "No, tomorrow night. Then we'll have time to pack stuff and get the dogs ready." I'll let you in on a secret. Jaylin and I are running away. Just for a week or two, but we want to explore in the forests. Eventually the party died down and we went to sleep. Next morning, Dad is waiting for us at the breakfast table. Not that he never does this, he is always there first, but he looked squirmy. "All right, what's wrong,"I said immediately after coming down with Jay. "Girls," he said, "The Royal Council and I decided that your outfits are no longer appropriate for royalty. Today the royal tailor will come, measure you, and have you pick out dress styles and colours. Lucille and Bridgette will help you clean out your closets." We both just stared at him in shock. Replace our wardrobe? WHAT? We both solemnly agreed to it and ate. At 9:00 the tailor came and we picked out new outfits. I'm a sucker for dresses. I must have picked out, like, 30.

Tonight. We run away tonight. I'm busy packing stuff for Cream Puff, my Pomeranian. Jaylin is packing stuff for Bernie, her Bernese Mountain dog. I'm almost surprised dad approved of him. I think the only reason dad let Jay have Bernie is because he's a rescue dog(meaning he has a natural ability to rescue people, not we got him off the streets) and looks like he could be a bodyguard. On the other hand, he approved of Cream Puff right away. Pomeranians are super suitable for royalty, at least in Belfraia . Cream Puff is, quite literally, a cream puff. Super cuddly. I'm packing her leash, the black one, and collar, treats, food, and grooming brush. I told Jaylin to pack the same things. For myself, I packed commoner clothes, 7 bottles of water(We'll grab more from a store when we run out.), enough food for a week(again, we'll pick up more) a sleeping bag, and a tent. Jaylin again packed the same things.


End file.
